There may be limited space between an occupant of a vehicle and a vehicle door. Side impacts to a vehicle can result in the vehicle door collapsing toward a passenger cabin of the vehicle. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) issued Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 214 to address side impact protection for vehicles. Specifically, FMVSS 214 sets forth testing standards and measurements for intrusion into the passenger compartment during a side impact.